


Royalty Falls

by DuskyGem



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A/B/O, ABO Universe, M/M, Omegaverse, Prumano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyGem/pseuds/DuskyGem
Summary: PruMano OmegaverseGilbert is alienated from his family due to being an omega, but is sought after for being a rarity, an albino omega, something every rich alpha wants in their collection. So what happens when royalty takes notice? What happens when the untamable Omega is forced to become a gift to a neighboring kingdom.Cursing and light gore inbound.





	Royalty Falls

Gilbert Frederick Beilschmidt had always been an omega, much to his dismay and detestment. That didn’t stop him from acting like a beta with his attitude. Being a omega he had plenty of suitors, male and female alike. All of them were turned away in a heartbeat, no matter what. Of course, there was the occasion where a said suitor wouldn’t leave. They would stay, hell, even stalk the prize that was an albino omega, only to be fought away tooth, nail, and sword, or run away after a few threats. Gilbert was always calm in the face of danger, after all, the awesome albino should be nothing less.

 

So, his day started. Getting up with the sun and getting dressed, taking his suppressants. He had never had a heat, and he planned to keep it that way thank you very fucking much. With his brother and grandfather living separately, he was left on his own. Of course, he could always visit the two alphas, he just had to hide his scent… and appearance… and generally himself. Either way, he had to get ready for the day. He stretched, back popping a few times. With a soft hum he took a slice of sourdough he had made and started frying an egg for breakfast. He was nearly done when he heard something jarring.

 

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

 

Well shit.

 

Just play it cool, it was probably some alpha here to ‘sweep him off his feet’, like the prince fucktard he never wanted. He took the egg out of the pan, setting it on the sourdough and assured his dagger was strapped to his waist in full view. Gilbert opened the door calmly, the scent of beta hitting him in a wave. For good reason, three beta guards were standing at his front door. If at all possible he went shades paler. His mulberry eyes widening. 

 

“My I help yo–” The albino was cut off quickly as the front most guard, a tall bulky man with violet eyes and.. A scarf? Whatever, he spoke, cutting the omega off.

 

“You are wanted at the palace, as a gift to a neighbouring prince.”

 

“Excuse me?” Gilbert took a second to mull over the words and before the beta could speak again he spoke again. “Look, I know I’m like, the most amazing omega but no thanks, have a good day, goodbye.” He went to slam the door, only to have the lead beta hold it open forcefully. Gilbert felt a lump form in his throat as he backed up, pulling out his dagger.

 

This was not good, not good at all. The lead beta pulled out his sword, the other two staying behind but looking more than ready to fight. Gilbert had never been confronted by guards of the royal palace before, and it did cause some anxiety. More than some, actually. 

“You will come with us, preferably awake, put your dagger down and remain silent and this process will be relatively painless.” Came the calm words from the scarf-clad beta. 

 

“Again, thanks, I’m honored, but no. Fuck no.” He said, glancing around for anything else he could use. Seeing the hot frying pan he grabbed the handle and hurled it at the guard. He blocked with his forearm, hissing as the pan hit and burned him slightly. An angry red mark now laid on his forearm as his eyes darkened. Gilbert swallowed slightly, holding his dagger tighter as he made a break for the door, managing to slide under the fighting stance of the guard, only to be confronted with the other two, drawing their swords. He let out a soft noise of surprise, backing himself into wall and behind his table. The lead beta walked towards him, sword in hand and swung with enough force that it would easily cut him, but not seriously wound him. 

 

Thank God he was small and fast, it only nicked his arm, and by nick, he meant that it wasn’t even an inch deep, but still deep enough he knew it would probably scar. The albino let out a hiss as he lunged at the guard, managing to get a cut on the unburnt forearm, only for one of the guards to sweep in, her hair up in a tight bun and her sword to his throat in seconds. Her voice was sharper than the lead beta’s. 

 

“Drop your weapon. I’m sure we can find another albino for the prince if you will not behave and come with us.” With that he quickly put his hands up, dagger dropping out of his calloused hand as he let out a sigh. The lead nodded to the woman still in the door, she left for a second before returning with iron shackles. Gilbert growled but with a slight press from the blade to his neck he reluctantly raised his arms to be cuffed. 

 

“Is this really needed? I already showed I’m gonna come with you.” He said, looking around at the three as his hands were cuffed. His thin, lean form covered with burlap pants and a poorly made shirt.   
  
“Take him to the wagon. The king will want him cleaned and prepped for Prince Vargas.” The tallest said, his accent thick and akin to that of the woman who was now shoving him outside of his house. He followed, dragging his feet as much as he could. Huffing he was thrown into the back of a wagon, as promised. The shackles clicked into a hook to keep him there. Seemed his reputation was enough for them to be cautious. 

 

Damn, guess the untamable omega was on his way to being tamed and given as a peace offering. 

 

_ Hooray. _

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was sort of a challenge given to me by a friend. To make a biologically correct Omegaverse. Any questions can be commented and I will answer them. I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
